Chronicles of Phineas Flynn
by jessie hamster
Summary: After being busted by Candace, Phineas soon becomes a secret agent, fighting evildoers daily with the help of agent P as his partner and together as partners they save Danville from evil, protect each other and avoid being busted by Candace. please R&R
1. Phineas and Ferb are busted

How it all Began

Phineas and Ferb just put the finishing touches on the racetracks that they rebuilt in their backyard from Mario cart and of course Candace was trying to convince her mom to come home and bust them.

"But, mom if you don't come home now it's gonna vanish like always!" Candace complained to her mom in the mall.

Linda knew that her daughter wouldn't stop complaining until she went home to see what Phineas and Ferb were doing and since they were in public, Linda had no choice.

"Fine," Linda agreed unwillingly.

"Good, let's go!" Candace hollered and in a moment Candace and mom were driving home.

Meanwhile, Phineas, Ferb, Buford, Isabella and Baljeet raced together on their final lap of Mushroom Gorge as Candace shoved her mom rudely in the backyard.

"Really Candace?" Mrs. Flynn said. "Couldn't you just leave me alone for a single…?" Mrs. Flynn looked up and saw the life-size version of a Mario circuit race track in her backyard.

Phineas and friends were congratulating each other on the race when they heard this:

"Phineas and Ferb what are you doing?" yelled Mrs. Flynn.

Phineas and Ferb looked at each other while the other three kids retreated to their houses.

"So mom, like it?" questioned Phineas.

"LIKE IT?" Linda exploded. "You actually THINK I would like it, are you crazy?"

Lawrence came out after a few minutes asking what was going on and was surprised at how mad Linda was at the boys.

"Do you really need to be that upset?" he asked. "They aren't hurt or anything, right."

"Yes I do," said his wife

"I knew about it if it makes a difference," he replied.

"You knew and didn't try to stop them?"

"Well yeah."

"Phineas, Ferb go to your room, your father and I need to have a 'talk' with each other. Candace, you too."

The three siblings did as they were told and I'm going to be sure no one was going to be happy with the results.


	2. Two weeks later

Phineas sat under the tree in his backyard, thinking what he should do that _wouldn't_ get him in trouble.

It's been two weeks since Ferb and his step-dad had moved back to Europe. (Of course Phineas was the one receiving the seething rage of his mom, so Phineas actually considered Ferb lucky) Candace seemed sad too but happy that Phineas and Ferb were "busted".

_I can't believe Ferb's gone. _Phineas came out and said, "Oh, Phineas wat'cha doin' . . . Oh wait NOTHING!" She teased. _You can take it _Phineas mumbled to himself. _It's just Candace; you've been used to this before._

Ten minutes later, mom and Candace left to go to the clothes store.

"Phineas," Linda said. "If you even _think _about building anything in the backyard then you realize it's off to reform school with you, understand ? "

" Yeah." Phineas replied.

"Remember to feed Perry." mom reminded.

"Okay mom." Phineas said

Home alone, the ten year old male flipped through channels swiftly, Perry by his side.

After a while, Phineas got up and turned the TV off.

"Gee nothin' on today. " Phineas said and went to get a glass of water.

Going back to the living room Phineas suddenly found himself being plunged into a hole in the floor of the kitchen, spilling his water.

Moments later, Phineas saw himself looking at a two story brick building with an acronym carved above the entryway in patriotic colors:

U.S.A.


	3. Undercover Security Agency

Undercover Security Agency

_Phineas' point of view:_

I stood there for a moment. "Huh . . . U.S.A" I said, "that's weird.

"Phineas Flynn? "

I heard a woman called behind me. I didn't know if to run or reply so I said, "Yeah that's me."

"Oh good, we got the right address," she said. "Come with me please."

I followed. "Ma'am, can you tell me what's going on here and what U.S.A. stands for?"

"Simple, you came here because of what your profile says and U.S.A stands for Undercover Security Agency."

"Agency? You mean this is an agency with secret agents who are highly-trained, with gadgets and evil villains and stuff like that?"

We then entered an office and inside are own _mayor_! "Thank you, Janice," he said. "Take a seat, Phineas."

I took a seat.

"Janice said I was here because of my profile, is that true?"

"One hundred percent and your profile tells us that you are quick learning, aren't scared of most anything and we've noticed you can keep a secret well. So with that said would you like to join?"


	4. Agent Phineas Flynn

Agent Phineas Flynn

_Phineas' point of view:_

I sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what to do.

Then I said, "Sure I'd love to!"

"Perfect." Our mayor said and pulled out a contract.

"Now, considering that you're an official U.S.A agent," he said. "You must sign this contract saying you will willingly let us take your family and loved ones away if you cover is blow and you must attend every single mission."

"Sure," I say a little uneasy and sign the contract.

"Okay then, your training will begin tomorrow at ten a.m." the Mayor replied.

"Cool." I respond.

The next morning, I awoke and after a good breakfast, went down a chute and found myself standing in front of the agency.

Roger, as I was to call him, showed me two people waiting for me.

"Phineas, this is your karate instructor and survival manager," Roger said. "Your karate instructor will teach you ever form of self defense you need to know and your survival guide to help you learn how to get out of deadly situations."

I wave and say hi to them.

Mr. Kent, the karate instructor, showed me some basic strikes and blocks.

"Remember to practice," he said. "In secret."

And my survival guide taught me how to survive the humility of deserts.

"Good, tomorrow we'll work on the cold and freezing climate." Herman, the survival guide's name, had said.

Three weeks later, the mayor said I'd be able to fight off the average burglar easily.

"Phineas, because you've improved so well we we're thinking you could be ready for a mission of your own." he said.

_Oh boy_! I thought._ My first real mission_!

"And don't worry," Our mayor said. "We'll make sure he's your level."

"11 O'clock tomorrow!" he called as he pressed a red button.

A tube came down and sucked me up as Mr. Doofensmirtsz called this out to me.


	5. Agent Flynn and Dr Doofensmirtz

Agent Flynn and Dr. Doofensmirtz

_Phineas' point of view _

At eleven O'clock I was at the agency with Janice and Roger trying to pick out a disguise.

"Why do I need a disguise," I ask. "Won't they recognize me anyway?"

"Criminals in Danville don't seem to be very intelligent," he said. "So your nemesis won't recognize you without a certain hat or coat or something otherwise."

"Oh yeah, who's my nemesis?"

"Roger's brother, Heinz." Janice replied.

_I'm fighting the ignorant brother of our mayor? _I think.

Minutes later I was given the address to the apartment in the D.E.I building a couple blocks away, along with a laser watch. (Oops, I forgot to tell you my 'disguise', a tan trench coat and a brown fedora.)

I walked up to the building, and pressed a green button that accessed a mini grappling hook.

I fly up the building and finally reach the balcony were my nemesis stood with some machine on front of him.

I was about to lunge myself at him, when a cage came out of nowhere and trapped me inside.

He turned around and said, "So Perry the pl-"

"Wait, who you are?" he asked.

"Agent Flynn."

"You must have the wrong address."

"No, no I don't."

He looked up to the sky and hollered annoyed: "Really Roger? You think you can send over anybody over here to foil my evil plans?"

"Well considering you're here it wouldn't hurt for you to foil my evil plan, I mean my real nemesis won't be here for an hour or so anyway, plus I can always whip it back up again."

_Just hope he doesn't do back story. _I think.

"Behold, my vote-for-me-inator," he said. "Back story time!"

_Dang! _I think.

"It all started yesterday," Dr. D explained. "Because I found out that it was Election Day in one week from today and I knew I probably wouldn't win so I invented the vote-for-me-inator, then finally I will be able to rule the tri-state area!"

In that time, however, I had managed to use my laser watch to escape the trap.

"And there's nothing you can do about it!" he hollered, unaware that I was just about to tackle him.

"_Hey_! How did you get out of the cage?" Dr. Doof exclaimed

"_Oof!" _he exclaimed as I knocked him to the ground, putting him in an arm-bar.

He threw me off of him and he fought with me.

I dodged every punch or other move he threw at me.

After a minute or two, Dr. D threw a chair at me; when he missed it hit the self destruct button.

_Wait, self destruct button! _I thought. _And he actually thinks he's evil._

The machine explodes.

"Curse you, Agent Flynn!" Dr. Doofensmirtz yelled after me as I parachuted of the building.

Back at the agency, Roger congratulated me on my mission.

"Congratulation on your mission, Agent Flynn." he said.

"Thanks." I say.

"Now, considering you did so well," he begins. "I've decided to give you a bigger challenger."

"Like who?" I ask, eagerly.

"One of our toughest criminals," he started. "Leader of the D.I.E.S, Warren E. Dorkensteel."

In curiosity I say, "What does D.I.E.S stand for?"

"Danville Intelligence Evil Service."

"Oh."

After showing me a photo of him, his followers and giving me the address, he then questioned me: "So agent Flynn are you up for it?"


	6. I Know Your SECRET

I Know Your SECRET

_Perry's point of view_

Major Monogram had just assigned me on a mission to stop Doofensmirtsz. I decided to use the elevator because I wasn't in the mood to startle my nemesis, at least in the mood not to be lectured. When I came to the appropriate apartment, I kicked down his door, only to discover him building the invention I was supposed to destroy today, and strangely, no certain trap came out of knower to postpone me from foiling his plan.

"Oh, hello Perry the platypus," he said. "Can you hand me that wrench over there?"

I did as he bid and then pointed to the contraption.

"This," he said. "Well, y'know the U.S.A. agency, some kid or agent Flynn, his code name, was assigned to foil my plan as a training mission and my inator was destroyed during that time."

_Agent FLYNN? _I think, horrified. _Isn't it bad enough I lost Ferb!_

"I just despise the U.S.A. agency, why? Because it's run by my brother-" I grew deep into thought and stopped listening to doof.

_Doesn't Phineas know he could get himself KILLED! The missions they send him on are a lot more advanced than mine. Imagine him being sent around the world and not coming back for days or weeks or even years or even at all!_

Doofensmirtsz must have seen me panic because he then told me to come back another time.

"Perry the platypus, if you're worried you about getting in trouble with major monogram for not completing your mission; I can always tell him you foiled my plan anyway."

I walked down the forty flights of stairs in shock and in thought.

By the time I got to my owner's house, I had finally convinced myself Phineas would by okay.

But of course my thrills of today refused to halt.

"Phineas!" Linda called, every day Candace and her would run errands together and leave Phineas to pet-watch me.

I knew I needed to think of something fast or the two would get suspicious.

I acted ill.

"Hey mom," Candace called. "Something's wrong with Perry!"

"He looks sick," Linda remarked. "Maybe we should take him to the vet."

Linda lifted me onto her shoulder and carried me to the car.

"Everything will be okay, Perry." Linda whispered to me.

_Yes, yes it will. _I think as we drive off to the veterinarian's.

**Hi! Hope you like this chapter. It looks like Perry knows about Phineas secret identity. I'm planning on switching the point of view between Perry and Phineas and briefly Candace. Share thy opinion with me. **

**-Jessie**


	7. DIES

Danville Intelligence Evil Service

_Phineas point of view_

In our chief's, Roger, office, at the agency (to remind you were we left off.) he had asked me if I was willing to thwart a leader of an evil agency daily.

And here was my reply: "Sure, sounds thrilling."

After I had answered his question, I was off on my mission. I approached the building.

It was an old abandoned looking building with the acronym carved onto a wooden sign.

I entered the building. I was expecting a cage or some other trap to imprison me. Unfortunately I guessed right.

A small section of the floor converted over to lava and I was soon dangling over the lava. The only thing that stopped me from falling into the pit was a rope that restricted my upper part of my body from moving.

A man walked into the room, the leader of this service, and when he saw me he whined: "A kid? Out of every U.S.A agent you've sent me to foil my plan, you just gotta send a KID?"

"I assume you don't like children," I reply.

"I'm noticing you're going to on my nerves easily," He mumbles.

After observing him I had noticed he looked similar to the guy who ran the Smile Away Reformatory School, except not as bulky, he had a little bit of a slouch; he wore a white lab coat and was bald.

"Well considering you're here, I might as well tell you my evil plan before eliminating you," he says.

"See this machine over here?" he asked. "I'm planning to spray everyone in the tri-state area with this hypnotism gas and then after they awake, I will then appear on the jumbo screen telling them I am their leader, taking over the TRI-STATE AREA!" he explained then laughed evilly.

_Wow _I think. _And I'm gonna have to do this every day._

After his dorky sounding laugh ceased, he pressed a red button which caused the rope that restricted me from disrupting his nefarious plan brought me closer to the burning magma. I knew I needed to think of something fast. I noticed that I could climb up the rope using my feet. Once up there I then started to swing. Swinging, my feet let go of the rope, flying down and smacking my nemesis right in the face, causing him to drop the remote the controlled the lava pit. I then used my laser watch to free me from the binds that captivated me.

After getting up, he then furiously threw his fist at me, luckily I ducked.

"Alright _buddy_ so that's the way you wanna play!" he bellowed. "Get him!"

I saw something yellow, purple and turquoise pop out and aim a laser at my head.

It was Jeremy Johnsons little sister, Suzy and her dog! _Now _I know why Buford said she gives him the willies.

"So Flynn we meet again," she replied. "Only if you were Candace I'd be much happier."

"You work for Danville Intelligence Evil Service?" I say, stunned.

"Yeah, do you have a problem with a six-year-old working for a simple minded but evil guy?"

"Hey! Whose side you are on?" Warren asked.

"I think I'll be scared for life," I replied.

"Good," She says and blasts the laser gun.

I jump out of the way, only to be pinned to the ground by a bunny.

_Today is just full of awesome yet terrifying surprises, isn't it?_ I think.

"And this is Denis the bunny or rabbit," Dr. Dorkensteel explained.

I throw Denis off of me and get to my feet, landing in a fighting stance.

"How many agents do you have?" I interrogated.

"Just five," he replied. "Suzy, her dog, Denis and Thaddeus and Thor, but their sick today."

_I feel queasy _I think.

I fight the three for about another half an hour unaware that as I was brawling that my nemesis commenced with his wicked plan.

"So long, sucker!" he hollered evilly to me.

A section on the roof opened up and the blimp he was riding in went skywards. Using my grappling hook, I connected it to the blimp; unfortunately Suzy, her dog and Denis grabbed me by the waist and flew up with me. I got to the airship, only to be stalled by the three. After dodging lasers, kicks, punches and other ways of harming me dragged on for ten minutes, I suddenly remembered a pair of handcuffs I was given. I took them from my belt and threw them at my opponents. A perfect hit! The manacles chained the three to a nearby pole.

I turned towards the main evildoer.

It seems I had the right timing because he was just about to press a button to activate the device. As he was about to proceed with that action, I thrust myself against him causing him to drop the remote, have it fly across the room and pin him to the ground.

"How long have you been _training _at the agency, anyway?" he asked.

"Two weeks," I replied.

"Man their good,"

"All though even as highly trained as you are . . ." he started, and then pressed a button on a remote that I haven't noticed.

A gigantic robotic hand came down and grabbed me.

"Ha _now_ I have the upper hand!" he said.

"Is that really the best thing you can come up with?" I inquired.

"Yeah why?" He asked.

"It's kinda lame," I replied.

"Well it doesn't matter because in a few minutes I will be ruler of the tri-state area," He said, annoyed looking. "And there's nothing you can do about it!"

At that moment, for some reason, I then remembered Suzy's laser gun I had hid beneath my trench coat. I grabbed the firearm, pulled the trigger and the laser shot the mechanized arm shooting me up in the air and flying back down to my rival, knocking him to the ground.

"Okay so _that's _the way you wanna play?" he said, getting up off from the ground.

"You do realize it was kinda obvious that it was going to happen," I say.

"Yeah but still . . ." he said letting his sentence fade.

We both went into attack mode.

He wasn't all that good at fighting, unfortunately.

I finally punched him in the jaw. (It felt like slow motion for some strange reason).

"Great, that's the third dentist appointment this week," He said, feeling his tooth which was now loose and about to fall out.

"Third? What were the other two?" I ask out of curiosity.

"Oh just chunks of metal that flew off and hit his jaw after someone pressed the self destruct button," Suzy informed.

"Does every evil villain put a self destruct button on their devices?" I ask Dr. Dorkensteel.

"What? It's a tradition," He replied back after I give him a look.

A moment of awkward silence fell over us before Dr. Dorkensteel broke it. He pressed a big yellow button on the control pad. I jumped up and kicked him away from the control center and tried to find a reverse switch. (Hey, if he's foolish enough to put a self destruct button on all his machines then he'll be stupid enough to have a reverse switch.)

But it was too late. A voice rang out telling me the horrid fate that awaited the city: "Ten seconds to hypnotizing spray is released over city," And then the voice counted down from ten in that annoying even voice.

Then Dr. Dorkensteel got up.

"Ha," he scowled evilly. "You may have caused me serious jaw misalignments but it was totally worth_ it_!"

I searched frantically for a reverse switch and/or self-destruct button but it was no use. I couldn't find the dang button and/or switch.

"Five, four, three, two, one . . . Hypnotism spray activated," That annoying computerized voice informed.

The spray was just starting to spray out toward the city when I suddenly notice a red glider zip across the sky, shoot something across the sky that immediately made a mini black hole and sucked up the hypnotism spray and the device that was delivering the spray toward the city.

"Great," Dr. Dork began sarcastically. "The one time I think I'm gonna succeed but _no _something always gets in the way. . . CURSE YOU UNKNOWN ENEMY!" He shouted out the window.

Saying nothing, Warren leapt over and tried to tackle me, luckily I stepped out of the way, causing him to smack into the other side of the blimp.

"Okay didn't intend to do that," Dr. D replied, getting up from the ground.

Unexpectedly we both heard the stupid computer ring out: "Twenty seconds until airship explodes."

"Explodes! What blimp explodes?" I interrogated, irritated.

"Un . . . The plan was after my plan to take over the tri-state area fails the blimp is set to explode with me flying away safely in the escape pod. . .the one Suzy, her dog and Dennis flew away in a minute ago," Warren explained as he watches the other three fly away safely with us still stranded in the blimp.

"So this means you are practically committing suicide?"

"Yeah," he replied.

I immediately ran to the window. It didn't seem all that far, just a couple hundred feet.

"Isn't there any other way down?" Warren asked, looking down at the unseen ground below.

"Nope," I say and kick him in the rear which caused him to fall.

"!" I heard him scream as he fell.

I jumped down after him. When I caught up to him, I pulled the pin to only discover the parachute had a gigantic hole in it.

I looked at him.

"What? I can't shoot a hole in your parachute?" he proclaimed.

"What! _Why _on earthdid you do that?" I asked, angrily.

"Well, I was planning for me and the others to escape safely and you to be blown to bits or fall to your death when you planned to jump but I guess that didn't happen."

"So _now_ we're both gonna die," I say.

"!" We both screamed as we fell to our intended deaths.

_Unk_! Something grabbed me by my collar. I looked up to see a teal blue arm pull me into his hovercraft.

"_Perry_?" I exclaimed, when seeing my beloved mammal.

He chattered in response.

I felt upset for a moment but then remembered I would never see my family again if my cover was blown so I decided not to get mad to him (also he saved my life).

"You know him?" Warren questioned, wearing a pair of metal handcuffs.

"Yeah he's my pet platypus," I responded.

"Great, a boy and his pet platypus just thwarted my plan to dominate the tri-state-area," Dr. D said in a sarcastic tone.

Ignoring that, I continued to integrate Perry.

"Perry? What are you doing here?"

He handed me a pamphlet.

"A pamphlet? _Really?_ I mean a real answer like 'why did my pet platypus just save me from fall to my doom'? Could you answer that?" I questioned.

He responded by giving me hand motions.

After he was done communicating, I said: "So you're a secret agent just like I am? Wow, today _is _one of the greatest yet weirdest days in my life."

Twenty minutes later, we were in our backyard.

"Wait, what are we doing here?" I asked. Perry and I stood in the backyard after we had dropped Dr. Dorkensteel off at my agency.

He didn't respond but instead knocked on the tree and a little door opened.

We stepped inside and the platform carried us down under ground. Stepping off the platform, I realized that I was standing in a high-tech agency crawling with animals in fedoras.

"Agent P!" I heard a man call.

I looked over. The man wore a green suit, his hair was gray and he had a uni-brow and along-side him was a semi-nerdy looking teen-ager.

"Agent P, what are you doing?" the man asked. "You just blew your cover!"

Perry didn't look frightened.

"Relax sir, this kid is from the Undercover Security Agency," The familiar looking kid said.

So what? Now they're taking _kid _recruits! That's insane!" the man said.

"Well you have Perry and he's a platypus," I state.

"I'll go contact Roger," the elderly man says.

Perry and I followed them.

The super computer beeped, and then a little bit of static appeared and then Roger's face came up.

"Oh, Major Monogram how good to see you, have you met my new recruit?" Our mayor asked.

"Yeah I've met him," the old man, Major Monogram replied.

"Why did you contact me?" Roger inquired.

"We just wanted to know what the terms were because Perry just blew his cover and we wanted to know if we could erase his memory of Perry being a secret agent." Major Monogram explained.

"Actually I wanted to know, could agent P and the boy become partners?" Monogram asked.

"Partners? Why would you say that? It's a kid and a platypus for crying out loud! Plus they're from two different agencies anyway," Roger stated, making up excuses.

"But Perry and I would be _great _partners plus two's better than one," I say trying to negotiate.

"Okay fine as long as Roger agrees," Major Monogram says.

"Un . . ."-he looked at Perry and me-"Fine but your taking all responsibility if any of them get injured," Mayor Roger said.

"Done," Major says, not all that excited.

"YES!" I say, jumping up, letting my excitement show.

Perry chattered happily.

"Now there's only one thing you two need to worry about . . . That whack- job with red hair," Major monogram told us.

"You mean Candace? Sure no problem 'cause she's usually out with mom shopping or going out with Jeremy."

"Yeah, but she gives me the willies," MM said.

Perry and I looked at each other.

We returned to the backyard and put away our fedoras and trench coat.

I sat under the tree with Perry, expecting Candace to come screaming into the backyard. I really wish I wouldn't keep guessing right.

"Phineas what are you up to now!" Candace yelled.

"Nothing, why?" I replied.

"Ooh . . . When I find what you're doing you're going down," Candace says, then laughed in that berserk and insane way before going inside.

"Man Major Monogram was right she _does _give me the willies," I remarked.

Perry chattered in respond.

**I am sooooooooo sorry for how long it took me to upload this chapter, anyway I hope you like it! Next chapter; Candace finds out about the duo's secret.**


	8. Candace finds out

Candace finds out

_Candace P.O.V_

I woke up to hear several loud thuds from Phineas' room.

"Phineas keep it down!" I hollered.

"Sorry," he replied back.

I got out of bed, made my bed and placed my Ducky Momo in its proper position. After getting dressed, I went over to tell Phineas to knock it off.

"Phineas stop right now or I'll tell mom!" I said.

"Okay," he replied.

Phineas came out with that meat brick following him.

"What were you doing in there anyway?" I asked.

He stopped dead cold before replying; "Un . . . Playing with Perry."

"Sure, whatever you say," I said, in a suspicious tone.

He probably was inventing something that was outrageous and dangerous in there just to irritate me for fun. I'll go and investigate later.

Down stairs, mom was making the classical breakfast: Orange juice, eggs, bacon and toast.

"'Morning how are you?" Mom asked me and Phineas in the usual happy tone.

"Good," Phineas said.

"Fine," I answered.

The whole time I ate my breakfast I stared at Phineas. I knew he was hiding something, but what?

After breakfast, mom left to do some errands; I got the binoculars out and placed them against the window, staring at Phineas and Perry sitting under the tree.

My phone rang, it was Stacy.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Candace, what's up?"

"You know how Phineas isn't allowed to build anything?"

"Yeah,"

"Well he's up to something again,"

"Oh, really?"

"Yep and he's sitting outside right now probably plotting,"

"So are you fully in charge or just conditionally?"

"Ever since I busted Phineas and Ferb I've been fully in charge,"

"Wow, cool,"

"I know, right?"

"Now if you don't mind, I'll be off trying to bust Phineas," I said then hung up.

I walked upstairs and pushed the door open.

"Ah-ha!" I said, expecting to see some gigantic invention. But there was no invention anywhere. Then why was Phineas acting so strange?

I search through his drawers, bed, closet but I couldn't find anything. I flipped the light switch, hopping something mechanical would pop up. Nope, nothing popped up.

I ran outside, thinking Phineas would be constructing something.

"All right,"-I said approaching Phineas and Meat Brick-"Just _what _are you up to?"

"Nothing, why?" he asked, trying to sound innocent.

"I know your hiding something and when I find out you're going down," I said, seeing that Phineas looked a little worried.

"Un, Candace . . . You're kinda scaring me," Phineas replied.

Still suspicious, I walked back inside and turned on an interesting looking fashion show.

_Phineas P.O.V. _

The second Candace went back inside I put on my fedora and trench coat and Perry, his hat.

"Do you think Candace knows?" I asked Perry.

He chattered, which meant 'no'.

"Well anyway we've got more important things to do," I said.

We used the door in the tree to get to Perry's agency and then received our mission from MM.

"Hello Agents, I've or _we've_"-He said, referring to Roger, my boss-"just received information that L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N is planning to participate in the TV show Rising Country Stars today and we need you to stop them."

"So why do we need to stop them?" I asked, mildly confused.

"L.O.V.E M.U.F.F.I.N is an evil organization wanting to take over the tri-state-area and plus they're not talented in singing either," MM explained to me.

"Good luck agents!" Major Monogram encouraged.

We ran to Perry's hovercraft, got in and were off on our mission.

_Candace P.O.V: _

The fashion show got boring after a minute so I turned it off.

_Phineas is probable up to something_ I thought.

I looked outside to discover he'd gone, along with Perry.

_GONE! Mom's gonna kill me!_

I searched the whole backyard, the house, and the front yard.

"Hey Isabella, have you seen Phineas?" I asked, standing at her front door.

"Wait? You haven't seen him? I'll get the fireside girls on it!" Isabella proclaimed.

"Wait! Didn't Phineas and Ferb become 'secret agents' one time?" I questioned Isabella.

"Yeah, Phineas and Ferb came out of nowhere and landed in my pool," Isabella replied.

"Thanks! I'll be back in a minute!" I called to Isabella running back to my house.

"Now Phineas said that he and Ferb found a secret entrance to that hideout Ferb built," I said to myself as I stood in the driveway.

I went over to the tree in the backyard.

"Ah-ha,"-I stood in front of the tree-"Phineas is probable down here," I said to myself again.

I pressed my hand against the tree and the tree opened up to show me a little door. I stepped inside.

"Um . . . Secret hideout please," I said. "Hello? Oh great, the thing's !" I scream as the platform drops down at 60 MPH.

_Thud_! I smacked on the white tile with a loud thud. I looked up to see I was hidden behind a platypus-seized hovercraft.

_The same one I saw Phineas and Ferb in_! I thought.

I look over the hovercraft to see a man with a uni-brow talking to someone in a red chair.

"Good luck agents!" he said.

I then see a boy with a triangular head and a platypus run towards the hovercraft.

_Wait! That's Phineas and Perry_! I thought, astounded and then find anther place to hide so they wouldn't see me. _And that man called them agents so that means . . . Phineas and Perry are SECRET AGENTS! I gotta tell mom! Wait! You need proof._

I went back the way I came and started following them to wherever they were going.

_Phineas P.O.V_

"Perry, I have a feeling that Candace may know our secret," I said, worried.

"Relax Phineas, Candace doesn't suspect a thing," Perry responded, but it just sounded like a couple of chatters.

We parked our hovercraft in a vacant parking space before popping in unannounced.

"Ha! Take that Heinz! My talented-singer inator is working way better then yours!" I heard a man say.

"Put a sock in it, Rodney! Because _my _smooth-voice inator will work way better then yours!" I heard another man, Dr. Doofensmirtsz say and then walked out on stage. He commenced singing with two little words: Obey and me, over and over again but in an attractive voice.

"Okay, I'll go and destroy the other's machines and you go and stop doof," I said.

But before I could do anything I saw, out of the corner of my eye, Candace and a white flash of light.

_Candace P.O.V._

Click! I took a picture of Phineas and Perry along with a bunch of nerds wearing lab coats. Now it was of to show mom.

_Phineas P.O.V._

Oh-no! Candace found out and this was the first time Perry and I went on a mission together. How could I be so irresponsible and careless?

"Perry," I called. "Candace found out about our secret somehow and I'm gonna go and try and stop her. Take care of the bad guys."

I ran after Candace.

_Perry P.O.V_

Phineas left to try and stop Candace, so that left me with Doofensmirtsz and the others.

I got out a rubber band from my hat, aimed it carefully and fired it at the hat Heinz was wearing. The rubber band knocked the hat of and the crowd immediately started to throw tomatoes at him.

"Ha! That proves that my 'inator works better then yours!" Rodney taunted.

But before anyone could say or do any thing else, I took a little bomb that looked like a piece of gum and flung it at one of the machines.

All of the machines, disguised as musical instruments, exploded along with the scientists too, which resulted in the scientists being covered in black icky soot.

Now to go and help Phineas.

_Phineas P.O.V._

Candace had pretty long legs so it took me a while to catch up to her. She was headed to the hair solon were mom was.

"Candace!" I hollered to her.

She stopped and looked back to where I was.

"What? Do you think I'll hand the picture over to you?" She asked, holding the phone in the open were I could kick and break the phone in an instant.

"Do you know what would happen if my or Perry's cover were blown?" I asked.

"Yeah," She replied. "You and Perry would be busted and that way I would have to worry about you and him irritating me for fun."

"For fun?" I questioned. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you and Ferb did it to me," she remarked.

"What? Ferb and I never meant to irritate you or Perry and me, as secret agents!" I stated.

"_Sure _you did," Candace replied.

"No, it's true. Now give me the phone so I can delete the picture!" I said, getting annoyed.

"No," she said simply, and then began to run to where mom was.

"Uhg," I groaned. I took my hat and flung it like a Frisbee. It hit Candace's phone, which caused it to fall out of her hand and shatter into pieces on the ground.

"My phone!" Candace screamed picking up the remains.

"Well that's what you get for trying to 'bust' Perry and me!" I said, scaring myself with the outburst of rage.

"What I _get_? Y'knowmom's gonna ask what happened to my phone and then your gonna get in sooooo much trouble!" Candace told me.

"But when does mom ever believe _you_?" I snapped back.

"Hey! If she knows that you and Ferb were building those inventions in the backyard all summer, long then she'll believe me that you two our secret agents! "she said.

"Perry's a platypus and I'm ten. Why would mom believe even for a second that Perry and I are secret agents? "I asked, in an angry tone.

_Perry's P.O.V._

I flew to the hair solon where Phineas and Candace were, only to discover the two arguing outside of the shop.

I parked the hovercraft in a vacant parking spot before approaching the two.

"I don't miss Ferb so deal with it, pointy!" Candace yelled at Phineas.

_I'll kick her in the face later_ I thought.

"Well I wish we weren't related, pencil neck!" Phineas replied, in a loud tone.

_I'll_ _yell at him after this is over _I thought.

I chattered angrily at the two, which caused them to stop bickering.

'What the heck are you two fighting about?' I chattered/asked.

"Candace was just about to expose us to mom," Phineas explained.

"Great, my brother speaks platypus," Candace said, sarcastically.

"So what? Least I'm doing something useful!" Phineas shot back.

"Yeah! Becoming the world's biggest weirdo!" Candace replied.

I kicked Phineas and Candace in the shin to make them stop arguing because talking wasn't getting anywhere.

"Explain to me what happened?" I demanded.

"Candace was about to expose us to mom," Phineas responded, rubbing the spot on his foot where I kicked him.

"Well, you broke my phone!" Candace said who also rubbed her foot.

'Candace, why did you do that and Phineas you owe Candace a new phone,' I instructed.

"He says I owe you a new phone and asked why you were trying to blow are covers," Phineas said, translating for me.

"So what? You think you can get off the hook by getting me a new phone?" She questioned.

"Yes, yes we can," Phineas replied.

Candace looked annoyed. But then ran into the solon yelling mom at the top of her lungs.

Phineas and I chased after Candace. I went into pet mode and Phineas took off his trench coat and fedora.

"Mom!" Candace yelled to her. She was getting her hair done by Bobbi.

"Phineas . . . Perry . . . Secret agent . . . Bust now," Candace said.

"What did you say about secret agents?" Linda asked her as Phineas and I approached them.

"Yeah, Phineas and . . . Perry are . . . Secret agents! Look, Perry even has a hat!" Candace informed, loudly.

"Isn't it enough that Phineas and Ferb built these dangerous things in the backyard all summer but then you gotta go and make up a story about Phineas and Perry being secret agents? Phineas' ten and Perry's a platypus. How on _earth_ could they become secret agents?"

"Hi mom!" Phineas said, happily.

"Don't you 'hi mom' her," Candace warned Phineas. She turned back to mom. "I had a picture to prove it but then Phineas broke my phone! You gotta believe me!"

"Phineas broke your phone? Now that I can believe," Linda replied. "Phineas, did you break Candace's phone?"

Phineas nodded.

"Well, looks like you get to by her a new phone then," Linda said, getting up from the chair.

"What? That's it? He doesn't get grounded or has to lose TV or anything?" Candace asked, as we walked out of Bobbi's hair solon.

"No," Linda replied.

The car ride was a little annoying because Candace just had to go on about Phineas and I being secret agents and why Phineas got a light punishment.

That night Phineas and I lie in bed as we heard Candace mumbling angrily about how she wasn't able to 'bust' Phineas or me.

"Y'know Perry, I think _today _was the best day ever," Phineas said before drifting off to sleep.

I smiled at him.

_Me too Phineas just try and stay safe, okay?_ I thought, before I, as well, drifted into a nice eight hours of peacefulness.


	9. An Average Day

An average day

_Phineas_

I got up at seven A.M. before going down stairs. I had a bowl of cereal and some orange juice before mom announced she had several 'errands' to attend to. (I think she makes it up just get out of the house and away from Candace and me, mostly Candace.)

After she leaves, Perry and I would play together. Y'know, video games, chess, checkers, staring at clouds, go fish, trying out some of the gadgets Perry has.

Then our watches would go off.

Perry and I go on a mission together; sometimes it was Dorkensteel or a mission all around the world.

I like going on missions with Perry because we make a good team and I also like that when I'm with him I know ever day that he's going to be safe with me.

And that's seems to be an average day for me.

_Perry_

I get up the same time Phineas does. Our bond together gets better as the days go by. Probably because I don't have to keep my identity secret from him anymore.

Candace is a little annoying because every time I turn around I see her snooping around Phineas' bedroom for 'proof'.

Every time we go on a mission, their's two things I pray will happen: one, Candace won't 'bust' us and two, that Phineas will stay safe. Luckily, Linda seems to be pretty oblivion to us being secret agents.

That's my average day. And I hope it will stay like that.

_Candace_

I get up, get dressed and eat breakfast. That's my morning, the only normal part of the day.

The second mom leaves, Phineas and Perry sit outside underneath the tree, taunting me. Then they would disappear and I'd chase them all around town, dragging mom with me.

I always wake up to Phineas and Perry training and that's the _least_ annoying.

Because back when I tried to bust Phineas and Ferb, they didn't really care if they got busted. But now, every time I even mention about busting Phineas and Perry, I always wind up getting tackled.

And Perry's the most annoying of the two. He _taunts_ me when he's in pet mode! He's got that stupid chatter and when Phineas and Ferb made the machine that translate animal language into English; he could've busted the two, but _no_!

And that is the average, very annoying day for me! (And I am NOT crazy!)

_Linda_

I thought having kids was a blessing. I guessed wrong because every day it's 'Mom! Phineas and Perry are secret agents!' Luckily, I can keep my cool.

Phineas and Candace are always fighting about something when I come home. I don't know why I ask what they're fighting about because it's always the same thing.

'Phineas did this!'

'Perry bite me!'

'Phineas and Perry are secret agents!'

Luckily, I can make up excuses to get out of the house.

And that is an average day for me.


End file.
